Familia equivocada
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Snape dice algo que no debe cuando habla sobre la escuela a una familia muggle


Severus Snape se pregunto que diablos acababa de pasar. Era la primera vez que una hija de muggles y su familia le sacaban a patadas de su casa.

Lo habitual en este caso era borrar las memorias de la visita y bloquear los poderes del hijo de muggles en cuestión, pero el hecho de que lo último que había oído cuando lo sacaron era la hija mayor preguntando si su hermana pequeña iba a ir a Beauxbatons o a Salem indicaba que habían tenido contacto previo con el mundo mágico, incluyendo la existencia de otras escuelas.

Él les había explicado todo: las asignaturas, el programa escolar, incluso como llegar al Leaky Cauldron. Todos habían estado muy interesados, así que no entendía como podrían haber cambiado tan rápido de impresión...Oh. Claro. Les había hablado de Peeves y los fantasmas.

Su expresión cuando los había mencionado había sufrido una metamorfosis increíble. Un segundo antes parecían maravillados y al siguiente lo estaban mirando con odio.

¿Habrían tenido malas experiencias con un poltergeist? No lo sabia, pero esto francamente le estaba recordando a aquella anécdota que Flitwick le había contado sobre una hija de muggles llamada Carol Anne Freeling. Sus padres habían reaccionado exactamente igual cuando descubrieron la existencia de Peeves antes de decir que se iban a Salem.

Pensando en ello y otros casos, se pregunto seriamente si los yanquis eran incapaces de mantener un control sobre sus espíritus.

* * *

Los Bowen se pasaron el resto de la tarde revisando panfletos de escuelas, decidiéndose finalmente por Salem.

Los Bowen sabían del mundo mágico antes de todo el asunto con el poltergeist. Amy era una squib y le había dicho al respecto a su marido cuando estaban formalmente comprometidos. No le había creído hasta que su suegra, Rachel Prewitt, había convertido un pájaro en una Coca-cola ante él y finalmente había aprobado su relación, ya que se negaba a dejar que su hija se casase con una persona que no fuese de mente abierta.

Rachel había estado orgullosa de sus nietos incluso si no mostraban ninguna clase de magia. Eso no cambio cuando Madison, aún recuperándose de su secuestro, había hecho levitar un cartón de leche involuntariamente.

Todos creían que la cosa los había seguido a su nuevo hogar hasta que la abuela saco su varita y lanzo varios rayos de luz a Madison antes de anunciar que no había ningún poltergeist, sino que era ella. Eso llevo a una explicación acerca del mundo mágico y un par de pruebas más, en las que se descubrió que Kendra y Griffin también tenían magia, pero sus capacidades era menores que las de Madison o Rachel, que les propuso ser tutorizados en pociones, runas, criaturas mágicas y otras asignaturas que no precisaban una varita. Los dos habían estado un poco perplejos por lo que proponía, pero aceptaron.

Cuando Madison cumplió once años vinieron múltiples cartas y Rachel les dio permiso para elegir cualquier escuela excepto las europeas, sobre todo Hogwarts ya que no quería que su descendencia se mezclase con la parentela de su hermana Muriel. Tras discutirlo decidieron probar y pronto encontraron problemas: una escuela solo aceptaba hombres, otra solo alumnas de 16 años, otra solo alumnos cuyos abuelos fuesen todos magos y brujas, otra solo no-humanos y así sucesivamente. Las únicas que quedaban eran Hogwarts y Beauxbatons y, francamente, todos dudaban sobre la seriedad de Beauxbatons cuando vieron que uno de los materiales escolares era maquillaje.

Ellos pidieron más información a Hogwarts y al día siguiente el hombre con más mal humor que habían conocido llego y les explico al respecto. La escuela no estaba tan mal, a pesar de que habían visto escuelas mejores en los otros panfletos, pero escucharon atentamente procurando no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, sobre todo cuando menciono que solo se les permitía entrar a los que podían usar varitas.

Entonces había mencionado al poltergeist.

Todos decidieron mutuamente no ir a ese lugar. Snape intento insistir pero cuando accidentalmente toco a Madison esta lo había lanzado fuera del salón con su magia. El resto de la familia lo habia arrastrado y empujado fuera de la casa tras decirle donde pensaban ir.

Salem no era precisamente una escuela barata, pero tenia más cursos, no ponía limites acerca de que clase de alumnos se permitían en sus terrenos, los padres podían hacer visitas y, finalmente, no tenia un poltergeist, lo que la hizo la candidata definitiva.


End file.
